The invention relates to a material for the surface treatment of dental parts, especially to a grinding and/or polishing material with solid substances which are included in a preferably liquid or paste-like mass, to a blasting material composed of preferably granular or powdered solid substances, and to the special usage of the material.
These type of materials serve for finishing the surface of dental parts such as dental prostheses, crowns, dental bridges, model castings and/or facing ceramics. Such materials, especially grinding, polishing and/or blasting materials, usually contain solid or filler substances composed of quartz. Quartz is a crystalline silicon dioxide. It has been revealed that people who often work with quartz contract a typical disease, the so-called silicosis. Accordingly, quartz constitutes a health hazard.